Peach Flavoured Snow
by earthbound15
Summary: The team of Kisshu, Pai and Tart have always been beaten back by the Mews but when a newcomer who is famous for her skills in battle join their team, will they finally win? Do they want to? OCxKisshu and OCxPAi later on. Please R&R. T for safety.
1. Chapter 1: A stranger

* * *

A figure was alone in an elegant, dark room.

A dark cloaked girl, was kneeling in front of a blue portal.

In the portal the fuzzy outline of a body was appearing, a dark silhouette against the blue.

A voice came from the portal, from the figure.

* * *

_Momo._

_You are a valuable member of our organisation and have served our cause justly, well and with much honour. But now you are needed elsewhere._

_You are required to assist the trio, Kisshu, Pai and Tart in their quest to obtain the Mew Aqua and reclaim the planet Earth._

_They have been _less- _then satisfactory. They have yet to accomplish what they have been assigned. They claim to be stopped by a group of _mortal girls._ Ha!_

_It is now your job to make sure they accomplish what they set out to do._

_Momo._

_Momo of the famed Rarichi clan, the Scarred Warrior and the one of the last Tarei._

_Do your duty._

* * *

The dark cloaked girl bowed and left.

* * *


	2. Chapter 2: Tokyo

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Tokyo Mew Mew because if I did then why would I be writing fanfic? Yeah, so Tokyo Mew Mew doesn't belong to me, never did and never will.**

* * *

A pale, stern figure was gazing out the window of her ship as it sped through the empty darkness of space.

Soon enough, she spotted her destination. A smirk curved on her face. In front of her was the planet Earth. A glowing blue orb dotted with bits of green hanging suspended in the dark and starry universe.

It was beautiful.

The ship sailed down slowly to the earth, landing with a thud. The long, willowy dark haired girl slowly walked out, surveying the night time landscape. It was beautiful, but she had no time for such pleasant sights.

To her left was the city of Tokyo. Her destination.

Swiftly, she activated her ship's disguise and it slowly faded into the night sky. Satisfied, she took off, leaping into the sky and flying towards the sparkling city of Tokyo.

* * *

Hours passed and she was no closer to finding her new assigned team.

Suddenly, a scream tore through the quiet night sky, followed by sounds of a vicious fight. The girl smiled, showing her slightly pointed teeth. A dark giggle bubbled up from her throat. With a grin, she leapt off the side of the building and sped through the air in search of the fight.

She arrived at the scene and rested, catching her breath, which was coming out in short, shallow gasps. From a high vantage point on the roof of a skyscraper, she could see it all. Three aliens, two chimeras and a small group of girls. She snorted, dismissing the girls as worthless almost immediately. She was corrected moments later.

A blinding beam of pink light came from the leader of the group of girls, melting away the chimeras and blasting the aliens. The brightness made the girl shut her pitch black eyes, and she decided maybe the girls were worth a second thought after all. The city darkened slowly, returning back to its original, peaceful state. When the girl atop the skyscraper opened her eyes again, the girls were gone and the aliens were hurriedly flying away. With a frown she slowly followed them, wondering whether _that _was what she had to work with. She was a hardened warrior and had survived many missions, battles and wars. Compared to her, they were mere amateurs. She effortlessly followed them, watching as they zipped through the night in an almost desperate fashion.

Soon they reached the outskirts of the city and slowly a ship materialized. Dragging their feet, the trio of aliens disappeared into the ship. The girl cautiously walked out (even if they were defeated so easily, everyone was worth wariness) and entered the ship, right before it disappeared again. Her footsteps echoing of the metal hallways, she wandered around until the sound of voices reached her ears, and paused behind the half open door.

"How could we lose?" a voice yelled, enraged. "AGAIN!? This time we had a fail-proof tactic! NOTHING should have gone wrong! The Mews were busy on the other side of the city dealing with the challenges we sent their way. That should have at least given us some time!"

An emotionless and slightly mocking voice from the other side of the room cut the angry raving off. "The plan was obviously not fail-proof as you thought. We lost. Maybe you should let US do the planning from now on."

A young and childish voice cut in. "Face it guys, we SUCK."

"He's right. You guys DO suck."

The voice made the others jump, startled. Satisfied, the girl stepped out of the shadows and into the bright light of the room. Her long, straight burgundy fell down to her waist, softly covering her willowy figure. A thin scar crossed her left cheek, stopping and continuing down her left arm. Her black eyes glittered with disdain and scorn as they surveyed each of the aliens openly gaping at her. The guys were momentarily stunned. They had no idea she was there until then. Kisshu was the first to recover, a furious look going over his face.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN WE SUCK!? I'D LIKE TO SEE A _**GIRL**_ DO BETTER!"

The girl smirked.

"Is that a challenge?" she asked calmly, cocking her head to the side slightly. Kisshu let out a scream of rage and charged at her.

_Idiot._

In one simple move, she moved to the side and stuck her leg out. He promptly fell face-first. She had to fight not to roll her eyes. She had to work with _that_? Kisshu got up, red faced, and came at her again, this time with his weapons pointed directly at her heart. She just stood there, not moving until he was an inch away. Placing her hands on his shoulders, she sailed over him and kicked his back, making him fall again. He struggled to get up, but before he knew it, a silver dagger was at his neck, her hand holding his hair back. The girl held him there for a second before letting him go. She evenly brushed off her clothes. Was that all?

There was a small chuckle coming from the other side of the room. It was the guy who admitted that they sucked. In her opinion, he was the smartest one out of the group of failures. His pale figure was leaning against the wall.

"Kisshu, you idiot. You just challenged the Scarred Warrior," he informed him. Kisshu paled.

"I WHAT!? But-but-but..." he stuttered. 'WHEN DID YOU GET HERE!?"

"Approximately ten minutes ago," she murmured, before chuckling and holding out her hand to him. "I'm the Scarred Warrior, but you can call me Momo."

They all introduced themselves and sat down. They all concluded that Momo seemed ok, and soon they were all sharing their stories. After an hour or two, Momo sighed as she got up and stretched.

"Hmm, I have to go to sleep," Momo smiled as she started walking towards the door. She paused at the doorway and rested her hand against the doorframe as she turned around.

"Oh, and by the way, I leave you three parting words. Tomorrow. Training. At dawn," her voice turned ordering and her eyes cold. Her posture dared anyone to disobey her. Somehow, the boys figured they'd be better off if they didn't. "And I'm taking the whichever room I want." her voice turned light again as she shot a sweet smile at the boys. "Goodnight. Have a nice sleep~!"

She left, flicking her hair over her shoulder. Momo smirked as she heard groans come from the room behind her and a few thuds as the boys slammed their heads on the table.

* * *

**Heya!**

**It's me Earthbound15! **

**I hope you guys all liked my first Tokyo Mew Mew fic! Please review if you liked it, if there's no review's I'm going to assume that everyone hates it! **

**Nah not really.**

**Cyas!**


End file.
